


Fixated on One Star

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Locked In, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Seven Minutes in HeavenStory title & lyric from "Seven Minutes in Heaven" by Fall Out Boy.Eggsy and Merlin break up after six months together, and spend a month trying to get over one another.





	Fixated on One Star

FIXATED ON ONE STAR

_Sitting out dances on the wall/trying to forget everything that isn’t you/I’m not going home alone/’cause I don’t do too well on my own…_

 

“Galahad. So nice of you to join us.” Harry looks down his nose at Eggsy who can’t be buggered enough to care. He’s five minutes late for the Table meeting. It takes Harry five minutes to organize his notes on a good day, or work himself into a decent strop on a bad day.

“Yeah, thought I’d drop by.” Eggsy straightens his tie. “Miss anything important?”

“No.” Harry gives him one more dirty look before turning to the others. “Good morning, agents.”

Eggsy studies the table although he pays attention to everything Harry’s saying. He has to study the table, because if he doesn’t, he’ll study Ian. And he cannot study Ian. He cannot look at that handsome face, the chiseled jaw, the beautiful hazel eyes. He cannot look at the mouth that wrapped so beautifully around his cock. He cannot look at the face that told him goodbye.

“And now I’ll turn the meeting over to Merlin,” Harry says.

Eggsy slowly raises his eyes and bites back a whimper. Ian looks tired, almost as tired as Eggsy feels. He wonders if Ian always looked this tired, or if his blinding love for the man had caused him to ignore it. He’s still beautiful, and Eggsy wants to crawl onto his lap and never leave. “Arthur and I have been speaking about morale.” Eggsy’s ears perk up. Morale? This is new. “It’s come to our attention after hours of mission reviews that the agents seem to take a lot of things for granted around here.” Merlin looks from one agent to the next, even the ones attending the meeting as holograms. His eyes briefly dance over Eggsy before quickly continuing on. “It seems that the agents have come to believe that they are not only invincible…” He looks at Eggsy again. “…but that the staff here at HQ solely exists to be at an agent’s beck and call. We are to talk in their ear, fix their vehicles, mend their suits and bandage their wounds any time, day or night, without so much as a thank you.” Eggsy frowns and thinks hard. Has he really treated staff in this manner? Other than Ian, of course…that’s what caused their fight in the first place. “I’m not saying all agents are guilty of everything I’ve just mentioned, but it’s far more common than it should be.”

“So we’re instituting a new program,” Harry jumps in. “Every agent will spend time working in various departments here at HQ during down time between missions. Everything from the garage to the kitchens to the medical bay. You will see what goes into mission support here, and perhaps you’ll all be a little more grateful. You will receive notification of your assignment soon. Thank you. Have a nice day.” 

The agents get up and leave, grumbling on their way out. Eggsy has to smile. Ian always said they behaved like a group of children, and he realizes it’s true. “Thank you, Arthur. I’ll see you later.” Ian bows his head respectfully, and after one more darting glance at Eggsy he leaves the room.

“Galahad.” Harry’s voice stops Eggsy. “Might I have a word.”

“Course.” Eggsy leans against the table as Harry closes the door. “Gonna tell me my assignment?”

“I can,” Harry says, and Eggsy grins. He just knows he’ll be assigned to the – “Medical.”

“Medical?” Eggsy gapes at him. “What tha fuck, Haz? Why can’t ya put me in tha garage?”

“Because that’s where you want to be, and that’s exactly the point here. You need to learn about the people who support you. You spend an ample amount of time in Medical…you should feel quite comfortable there.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says sullenly. “What’s up, then?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your personal life.” Harry leans against the table as well. “Not as your boss, as Arthur…but as your friend.”

“All right,” Eggsy says warily.

Harry reaches up and gently tugs Eggsy’s shirt collar aside. “Have a good time last night, did we?” 

Eggsy winces slightly, feeling Harry’s fingers run over what he knows is a love bite. “Yeah, actually, I did.”

“What was his name?”

Eggsy realizes he doesn’t remember. “Does it matter? Sucked my prick like a fuckin’ vacuum, that’s what I remember.”

Harry frowns. “Eggsy, Ian is my oldest and dearest friend. We’ve known each other for decades.”

“I know.”

“Please do not interrupt me,” Harry snaps. Eggsy sighs. “But you are also a very dear friend to me. I…I hate seeing the two of you like this. He doesn’t eat, he’s working himself to the bone. And you…I’m assuming you’re not sleeping alone most nights, are you?”

“If I go to the pub, I don’t leave by myself,” Eggsy admits. “Harry, Ian made himself pretty fuckin’ clear. If I don’t toe tha line in tha field, he’s not interested in me back home.”

“Eggsy, I highly doubt…”

“Haz, please. Just don’t.” Eggsy rubs at his temples. “I appreciate what yer doin’. I know ya care. But I…it’s hard enough.” Tears spring to his eyes. “We was together six fuckin’ months. Wrapped my fuckin’ LIFE around him…can barely breathe sometimes now. Barely holdin’ it together. An’ if booze an’ a pretty face can make it go away for a few hours, then that’s what I’ll do.”

Harry’s arm goes around him. “Oh, my boy, I’m so sorry. He loves you, I know it. If you just talk to him…”

“Tried that. He finds excuses ta avoid me, Harry.”

“He finds excuses to avoid apologizing to you,” Harry corrects. “Ian is horrible at admitting he’s wrong.”

“Yeah, well, he has no problem telling me I’M wrong.” Eggsy leans into the embrace for a moment before pulling away. “I should report ta Medical tomorrow, then?”

“Yes.” 

 

Eggsy arrives at Medical on time the next morning, but far from bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. His head was pounding and his jaw was still sore. Appearances were definitely deceiving; the bloke looked like he weighed next to nothing but his cock had been fucking massive. But if Eggsy was worrying about deep-throating a monster like that behind the pub, he wasn’t thinking about Ian.

“Are you here for a checkup, Agent Galahad?” Dr. Benner asks as he enters the lab.

“No, ma’am, I’m here to work. To help however I can,” Eggsy answers. He actually doesn’t mind spending time in Medical. He’s charmed most of the nurses, and he admires the work the doctors do, even if he’s not always the best patient.

“Well, it’s nice to see you on the other side of things for once,” she says. “Although you look a bit peaked.” She holds his chin and looks into his eyes. “Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eggsy lies. “So…what can I do?”

“Well, it just so happens that I need some beds moved,” she says with a grin.

Eggsy works hard that morning, harder than he has in weeks. It’s a welcome way to stay busy and a lot healthier than what he’d been doing with his time. It’s not that he even wants to find someone and go home with them. He doesn’t need the release, really, and sex with someone that isn’t Ian usually leaves him feeling cheap and used. But it clouds his mind, makes the memories of Ian go fuzzy if even for a short while.

The phone rings and Dr. Benner excuses herself to answer it. She speaks quietly for a moment and returns to Eggsy. “Everything all right?” He asks.

“Fine. I just have to rearrange some things I wanted you to do for me. Thankfully we don’t have too many agents coming in today, so I can pay attention to these smaller things.” She leads him down the hall to a closet. “I know this is grunt work for you, Agent Galahad, but I do appreciate the help.”

“Of course, Doctor. I appreciate everything you and your staff do for me,” Eggsy says honestly. 

“As you can see, this place is a pigsty. The shelves are labeled, as are the supplies. Could you possibly set it to rights?”

“Of course,” Eggsy says. He removes his suit jacket and hangs it off the corner of a shelf, removes his tie, and unbuttons his shirt.

He works in silence for perhaps twenty minutes, wondering how in the world the same people who stitch a gunshot wound shut can make such a mess. He hears voices in the hall but continues working. They’re not going to accuse HIM of being a selfish lazy agent. “Is there even security on these closets?” He hears a familiar voice say. He freezes.

“That’s just it, Merlin,” Harry answers. “There are some important supplies in here. I need you to look into it.”

“Oh, very well.” The door opens and Ian steps inside. “I’m not sure how…”

“Well, if you look.” Harry slams the door behind him and locks it from the outside.

“Oh, bloody hell. Really, Arthur?” Ian slaps at the door.

“I wouldn’t bother, mate, although if ya hurt yer hand, we gotta ton of bandages in here,” Eggsy says dully.

Ian slowly turns around. “Oh. Hello, Galahad.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy goes back to work, trying not to look at the long legs and fit arse in the dress trousers. 

“I really don’t have time for Harry’s pranks today.” Merlin jiggles the handle. “You’re a spy, get us out of here.”

“I don’t exactly have tools, Merlin, unless you want me to bang the door open with a bedpan,” Eggsy snaps. He sighs and leans against the wall, head thudding back against it. “He’s doing this on purpose.”

“Yes, because he’s a total prat.”

“No, because he wants us ta talk, ya idiot.” Eggsy opens his eyes to see Ian staring at him in confusion. “He spoke ta me about it yesterday, Merlin, and I’m fairly certain he thinks this will fix things.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“What, Merlin? It’s yer name, innit?”

“Yes, but you never…”

“Ya made it perfectly clear what our relationship is. Yer Merlin, I’m Galahad. We’re coworkers. Nothin’ more.” Eggsy clenches his fists at the thought.

“I’m surprised you care about our relationship, professional or otherwise.” Ian tilts Eggsy’s head to the side, baring his neck. “It looks like you’re busy enough. Didn’t take you long to move on, did it?” He swallows hard as he looks at the bite marks on Eggsy’s throat.

“Like there’s any “movin’ on” after you,” Eggsy spits. “Yeah, I suck a cock now an’ then, let someone wank me off. But it’s not you. I still wake up missin’ ya, still wanna call ya or text ya five thousand times a day.” Ian blinks at him and Eggsy sighs. He looks around the room. “Ridiculous, really. A lot like Seven Minutes in Heaven.” Merlin tilts his head. “Yeah, guess you wouldn’t know about that, wouldya? You was probably this way as a kid, too…no messin’ around in closets for By the Book Ian. Ya go into a closet with a bloke or a bird fer seven minutes, do whatever strikes ya.”

“Eggsy…”

“But, see, ya gotta let go if yer gonna have any fun in a closet. Gotta relax, gotta…”

“Like I can relax when I’m watching you in the field!” Ian almost yells. “I sit there and watch you take ridiculous chances, watch you jump from buildings and burst through doors. This is why I refuse to be your handler, Eggsy. I cannot sit there and watch you possibly walk into certain death. But that day we didn’t have a choice, we were short-staffed. And I told you what to do and you refused to listen to me. Well, I refuse to watch you die.” Ian’s practically screaming by this point and Eggsy flattens himself against the wall. “Look at me. Look what’s happened to me and all we’ve done is break up. I still see you all the time, hear your voice in the halls. But look at me. I don’t sleep, I barely eat. Imagine…imagine how I’d be if you didn’t come back at all.”

“Ian…”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, lad. I’m sorry I told you that you are a shite agent, and that you don’t belong at Kingsman. That was wrong of me. But in that situation I was your handler and you were my agent. You weren’t my lover, my boyfriend. You were an AGENT. And you failed to respect me or my position as Merlin…and you could have died.”

“Ian,” Eggsy says again, and Ian finally looks him in the eye. “I’m so sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry. I…I didn’t think. Obviously. I mean, I don’t think a lot of tha time, but this…I guess I didn’t think of it that way, about you doin’ yer job as Merlin while havin’ ta be my boyfriend. We…we never had ta worry about it before.”

“We should have discussed the possibility long before it happened,” Ian says. “Set parameters for behavior.”

“I’m…I really mean it, Ian. I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Can…can ya forgive me?”

“Yes, lad, yes…if you can forgive me for the horrible things I said.” Ian pauses before slowly opening his arms. Eggsy throws himself into them, fisting his hands in Ian’s jumper.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ I missed ya, Ian. Only been a month an’ I missed ya so fuckin’ much.”

“And I you, my Eggsy.” 

“My bed was so fuckin’ empty,” he says into Ian’s chest and feels him stiffen. “No!” He pulls his head back. “Never brought someone back ta mine, promise. An’ I…I didn’t fuck anyone, swear down. Hands and mouth, that’s it. Not it makes it better, but…” He buries himself in Ian again. “Not givin’ myself ta anyone that ain’t you. Never again.”

“I understand, I suppose.” Ian pulls back and tilts Eggsy’s chin up. “And you’re right. Never again, because you’re mine.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Eggsy murmurs as Ian’s mouth meets his.


End file.
